


不灭 03

by flytothemoon_404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothemoon_404/pseuds/flytothemoon_404
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	不灭 03

3

申东熙拎着炸鸡进门后半天没看到人，“赫宰？”

房间里各种机器乱响，让家里呈现一种人气儿很旺的错觉。“在这儿。”李赫宰正在清扫厨房死角，他爬起来朝申东熙稍微点了点头就继续钻回巨大的橱柜里，“我打扫一下卫生，马上就好。”声音从柜子深处反射出来变得闷闷的，好像兴致不太高。

两个人早就不是需要客气的关系，申东熙自行去厨房拿了盘子装外卖，替李赫宰把正到处乱跑的扫地机器人关掉放回原位，又去阳台把烘干的衣服拿出来挂好。家里总算安静了一些，他这才注意到餐桌上的电脑里还在播放着什么。

“不是……李赫宰，”申东熙瞄了一眼就火大，走过去“啪”地一把扣上电脑，“你怎么又在看他啊？”

李赫宰正在洗手，闻言转过头一看到好友怒气冲冲的样子就知道被发现了，赶紧讨好地笑了笑，“家里有啤酒，喝吗？”说完不等申东熙回答就自顾自打开冰箱找之前冰好的饮料。申多熙见惯了他逃避的样子，仍不依不饶地跟过来试图再次劝说。“我是真的不明白你怎么还放不下他，那个李东海到底有什么好的？啊？”

“这个酒，你记得不，咱们之前在西班牙喝过，上次居然在超市见到了，”李赫宰用唠叨打断喋喋不休，“我买了一箱，刚才你打电话的时候就放冰箱里了，这会儿喝应该刚好，你要嫌不够还有冰块，对了东熙哥——”

看着申东熙的眼睛，李赫宰闭上嘴，知道自己今天不交代清楚过不了朋友这一关。他叹了口气走过去重新打开电脑，像做了错事的小孩一样指给申东熙，“听说他要跳舞，我就想看看，”见申东熙脸色有所缓和，李赫宰又小心翼翼补充道，“我就看了这一点……”

“知道了知道了，你不用跟我解释，”申东熙实在不想听到李东海的名字，又有些不忍看李赫宰受伤的表情，只能装作不耐烦挥了挥手，端起炸鸡和啤酒往客厅走，走到一半又回头问还愣在原地的李赫宰，“之前说的指环王还看吗？”

“看！说好的当然要看！”李赫宰顺坡下驴，迅速跟上揽着申东熙的肩膀在沙发前坐下，抛去李东海的问题他们几乎就是最为合拍的朋友。

被遗忘的电脑仍在循环公放着舞蹈视频，鼓点声远远传过来，渐渐被电影的背景乐淹没。李赫宰好像忘记了那回事，啃着鸡腿盯着电视看得入迷，任由李东海在屏幕里一遍遍唱“Billie Jean is not my lover”。

申东熙以前是不讨厌李东海的，他甚至挺喜欢李东海这个演员。假如没有遇到李赫宰，他大概会成为李东海的路人粉，会在他新片上映时去电影院支持——就像这个国家的大部分人一样——而不是像现在，用偷偷在网站上打一星这种幼稚的方式泄愤。因为李赫宰，他听见这个名字就头疼。

第一次意识到或许李东海对于李赫宰来说有点特殊是很久之前李东海被记者捕风捉影写了负面新闻的时候。

那时申东熙和李赫宰已经因为大学里的舞蹈比赛成了好朋友，几乎日日鬼混在一起。那天两个人在食堂吃饭时李赫宰一直心不在焉地玩着手机，申东熙一瞅才发现李赫宰在跟新闻下面的恶评者辩论。平时能打电话绝不发短信的人，捏着手机洋洋洒洒打了好几大段评论，面前的拉面都没顾上吃几口。

虽然他们以前都看过李东海演的片子，但跟网友吵架这种事怎么看都像是粉丝才会干的。李赫宰一个只知道跳舞的人做出这种举动实在反常，申东熙忍住没问，但也渐渐注意到，李赫宰确实对李东海挺关注。

但有时他故意提起李东海，李赫宰又是一副不怎么熟悉的样子，说不了两三句就转开话题。

后来再想起这茬是因为有一年李东海拍戏受伤住院。

那次闹的动静很大，出事那天恰巧剧组有媒体探班，李东海躺在担架上被抬上救护车的图片在社交网站头版头条挂了整整一天。

当时他们大四了，成日泡在图书馆里忙着做毕设，被deadline追得睡不好觉。李赫宰看到新闻后立刻出去打了半小时电话，丢下一句有事情要处理就跑走了，连电脑都是申东熙帮他带回去的。等再见到他已经是两周后，整个人瘦了一大圈，神情疲惫不堪，对自己消失的两周闭口不谈，只简单解释为家里出了点事。

李赫宰回校后熬了几个大夜，总算在最后期限前交上了初稿，与此同时李东海出院的报道再次上了热门，坐在轮椅上被推出医院的李东海面带微笑向等待的媒体和粉丝示意，气色与李赫宰形成了鲜明的对比。

傻瓜才会相信这是巧合，申东熙看着熬出深深黑眼圈的李赫宰，总算问出自己的疑问。李赫宰沉默了许久，大概在隐瞒好朋友和保守秘密间天人交战了八百回合，最后支支吾吾地解释道自己和李东海之前是朋友。“不会吧？就算是朋友，他一个大明星怎么用得着你去照顾？”申东熙还记得自己当时不相信地追问了一句。

“他需要我的，”李赫宰笑得无奈，仿佛李东海是个不讲道理的被惯坏的小孩，“我在的话他会比较乖。”

“这件事你不要告诉别人哦，我们真的是很好的朋友。”怕申东熙不相信一样，李赫宰又强调了一遍。“朋友。”

“酷，居然认识大明星。”当时的申东熙信了那套朋友说辞，还以为李东海真如李赫宰所说的那样，是旧时的朋友。

直到后来他偶然撞见李东海从李赫宰家红着眼睛跑出来，门里的李赫宰满脸写着怅然若失，再后来李赫宰喝醉后主动向他吐露心声，被眼泪糊了半截袖子的申东熙这才知道两个人的关系不止是朋友。

这些年李赫宰魂不守舍的样子见得多了，申东熙对李东海也就再没了好感，只当他是个反复折磨李赫宰的狠心人。

申东熙离开时已经是深夜了，李赫宰收拾完一桌狼藉才又想起电脑还开着。

李东海依然在屏幕里跳着舞，帽子遮住了他大半张脸，只露出让人无限遐想的下巴——他连下巴都是好看的。李赫宰点开的视频不是官方的，而是某个坐在前排的粉丝传上网络的。距离舞台过近使得镜头呈现微微仰视的角度，李东海朝前顶胯的样子被清晰地记录下来。这条视频播放量远高于官方，忠实反映出观看者的喜好，没人能抵过荷尔蒙的诱惑。

顶胯这个动作，看起来简单，想要做得性感而不放荡却很难。大腿要有力，腰部要绷紧，手可以搭在中间，但放的位置不能过于向下，否则就会显得猥琐。

有些舞里顶胯频繁，跳不好的话看起来像是发情期里朝虚空开炮的泰迪犬，但跳得好的话就是另一种感觉。李赫宰很擅长抓住那种感觉，危险的动作被他跳得优雅大方，是他的杀手锏之一。

“诀窍是要真诚，”他手把手教李东海时这样传输心得，“想象这部分是你的魅力点，你只是展现它而已。”

“你摸到我裆了。”李东海却无暇顾及这些。李赫宰的胸膛就贴在他的背上，心脏跳动着仿佛在敲击他的神经，将他敲成脆弱的碎片。“赫宰……”他反扣住李赫宰的手不让他离开，练习室没开灯，镜子里两道身影慢慢叠成一个，只要稍微一偏头就能吻在李赫宰下颌线上，“李赫宰，”李东海轻声说道，“你刚才就硬了，不真诚的人其实是你吧。”

镜子里李赫宰的喉结上下滑动了一下，李东海便知道自己又要把事情搞砸。

“所以你给别人教课的时候也会这样吗？也会抱着小姑娘的大腿操吗？”被摁在镜子上时李东海突然又生起气来。他的衬衫被解开露出大半个后背和整个前胸，一条腿挂在李赫宰的臂弯，脚尖上勾着来不及完全脱下的裤子。李赫宰从背后抱着他，听了这话更加不顾章法地蛮顶，像是被问题踩到了兴奋点。李东海的乳尖在镜面上磨得生疼，但比不上他心里的难受劲儿，他盯着镜子里正压在他身后的人，不受控制地说出更残忍的话，“还是说……你更喜欢男生？”

身后的人还是沉默，腾出手去摸李东海翘起的性器，掌心覆的那层薄茧很快刺激得李东海射在镜子上。又顶了几十下，李赫宰抽出来射在李东海的腿根。两个人大汗淋漓地喘气，默契地避开彼此的视线。

“东海，”替李东海擦去额头上的汗时李赫宰终于开口，“如果你是来找我练舞的，我只有今天晚上有空。”

“那拜托了，毕竟我好久没跳舞了。”李东海站起来穿上衣服，李赫宰听到这句话后皱起的眉头让他有种报复的快感。

跳完舞后他们又做了一次，李赫宰深深埋进李东海身体里，却始终没有吻他。

镜头下跳舞的李东海让李赫宰陌生又熟悉。

一个多月前李东海突然找到他，要他重新教自己以前的舞蹈，说是开见面会要跳给粉丝。“我准备跳MJ的Billie Jean，你觉得怎么样？”

李东海最知道怎么刺激人，这是李赫宰教他的第一支舞，他们曾经为此跳过一个通宵，还因为熬夜挨了公司理事的骂，李东海一向记忆力好，他明知道这支舞对两个人意义非凡，他就是故意要让李赫宰不痛快。

李赫宰拒绝不了他冠冕堂皇的请求，便沉着脸教。他也很久没跳过这首歌，许多动作要边跳边回忆，李东海就趁着他思考时四处点火。用手摸他的肩，拿屁股蹭他的胯，嘴里还故作单纯地问腰要怎么扭才跳起来好看。李东海穿的丝质衬衫松垮地勾勒出他保持良好的身体，他简直是有备而来。

于是李赫宰随了李东海的意，把他压在身下顶操，反正他们每次相遇的结局都是这样。李东海仿佛是来找李赫宰吵架的，胡言乱语着各种刺激他的话。他越说李赫宰越沉默，进出的力度越大，压得他腿张得越开。接近高潮时李东海终于露出破绽，搂着李赫宰的脖子小声呻吟，“赫呀”“赫呀”地叫，眼泪直流，哭得磕磕绊绊。只有在这时候李东海才会褪去仇恨的面具，又变回十几岁的模样。

李东海跳舞的时候也跟十几岁时一样，他学新动作很快，学会后便按着自己的方式改编，想要他和别人保持一致简直不可能。李赫宰一开始总是头痛，一遍遍地纠正他的动作，后面索性放弃，大家都按照李东海的动作来，反正怎么样都是好看的。

屏幕里的李东海也是，即使舞步生疏了很多，依然是好看的。该死的好看。


End file.
